


colors of desire

by fineskylark



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineskylark/pseuds/fineskylark
Summary: a series of loosely-connected oneshots inspired by different colors. full disclosure: the first chapter happened because i was thinking about lingerie.established swan queen relationship, for the most part. i don't have the heart for too much angst so these are generally fluffy/sexy/fun.





	1. Red

Regina Mills stands in front of her mirror, smoothing out the nearly nonexistent wrinkles in the fabric of her red dress. Her equally red lips quirk into a self-satisfied smirk as she critically evaluates her appearance. Desire and impatience surges through her body like the rush of an angry river as she anxiously tips a glass of her favorite alcoholic cider into her mouth, allowing the cool liquid soothe her nerves.

A knock at the door startles her and she swears at herself silently as the fragile tumbler almost slips from her fingers. She sets the glass down on the counter and moves to answer the door. Her heels clack purposefully as she strides across the living room, excitement suddenly blooming in her stomach. There is only one person in this godforsaken town who would be pounding on her door in such a vigorous manner at 11:20 in the evening, with no regard for who might be sleeping inside.

“Hello, dear,” she greets in a low voice as the door swings open to reveal her guest.

“Good, you’re still awake. I am so sorry,” apologizes Emma Swan as she crosses the threshold into the mayoral mansion. “I know we had plans tonight but Ler – _oomph_.” The blonde’s apologies are halted as Regina’s pointer finger presses firmly against her lips to stop the chatter.

“It’s fine,” the former queen says, holding up her other hand in a gesture meant to silence the woman. “I am sure I don’t need to hear the details of whatever drunken debacle Leroy managed to get himself into this evening.”

“Yeah,” Emma says awkwardly, shuffling in place with her hands shoved into the pockets of her trademark red leather jacket. Regina removes her finger from the blonde’s mouth and brings it to hand to rest at her side. The movement draws Emma’s eyes toward the mayor, her eyes darkening with lust as she takes note of Regina’s provocative attire. The sheriff allows her eyes to trail up the bare skin of Regina’s legs, tripping over the soft swell of her curved hips and finally coming to rest at the bright red fabric stretched tightly across chest.

Emma’s eyes flick between Regina’s eyes and chest and she seems unwilling – or unable – to fully tear her gaze away from the soft rise-and-fall of the mayor’s breasts. Finally, Emma forces herself to focus on the deep brown of Regina’s eyes, smiling in embarrassment as one of the brunette’s sculpted eyebrows rises in amusement.

“Sorry,” she apologizes again. “You look really – I mean, just – you look so nice,” she finishes lamely. “Really pretty,” she corrects herself, lips curving upwards into a shy smile.

“Thank you,” Regina replies in a throaty whisper.

“And,” Emma continues, stepping forward slightly to rest her hands along the curves of the mayor’s hips, “I’m really, really sorry I had to cancel our date at the last minute. I hate this stupid town sometimes,” she grumbles distractedly, her eyes focused on the way the material of Regina’s dress pulls seductively across her attractive, tempting body.

“It’s quite alright, dear,” murmurs Regina, allowing her own gaze to take in the way Emma’s simple white tank top molds to her muscular body like a second skin.

“So, what did you have planned for us tonight?” Emma asks flirtatiously, grazing her fingers softly up Regina’s sides. She smiles widely when Regina’s mouth opens slightly and a breath of air escapes unwillingly through her parted lips. The dark-haired woman barely suppresses a light moan when Emma’s nails scrape lightly against the soft, red fabric that stretches over her ribs.

“I was going to cook for us,” Regina says softly, wrapping her arms around Emma’s waist, allowing her hands to slowly slide underneath the buttery material of her leather jacket. “Orecchiette pasta with pancetta and goat cheese.”

Emma tugs Regina closer as a small groan slips from her lips. “I am going to kill Leroy,” she says with a scowl. Regina laughs and Emma has to close her eyes against the seductive assault of the husky sound mixed with the faint scent of the brunette’s mint toothpaste.

“Don’t worry, dear,” Regina says with a smirk. “Luckily, you made it just in time for dessert.” Before Emma can process her meaning, Regina’s smooth, red lips are pressing firmly against her own. Emma’s fingers slide to Regina’s back, tugging her closer and digging her fingers into her body. The former queen takes several steps backwards, bringing the blonde with her, and Emma takes a brief moment to admire Regina’s agility despite the 4-inch red heels adorning her feet. The women hit the base of the stairs and Regina lets out a deep, guttural moan as Emma presses her roughly into the wall.

For several long moments, the only sounds Emma hears are the groans of appreciation Regina makes as Emma bites at her painted lips and sucks her tongue inside her mouth. Regina slides her hands up Emma’s back to her shoulders, pushing the red jacket down her arms and onto the expensive wooden floor. They stumble gracelessly up the stairs with Regina quickly divesting Emma’s clothes along the way. When they reach the top of the staircase Emma’s torso is completely bare, her white tank top and bra scattered haphazardly somewhere along the steps, along with Regina’s spiked shoes. Emma lets a moan escape from deep within her throat as her sensitive nipples scrape against the enticing fabric still covering Regina’s body. As they reach the threshold of the master bedroom, Emma spins Regina around and presses her hard against the closest wall, grasping her hips from behind and moulding her taut body tight against Regina’s backside.

Regina cries out as Emma’s teeth graze over the soft skin of her neck, causing the blonde to pause and lavish attention on the spot where Regina’s shoulders and neck come together. Sucking sharply at the delicate skin, Emma slides her hands around to Regina’s stomach and up towards her breasts. The sheriff scrapes her nails lightly over the inviting swells of flesh straining against the woman’s dress and revels in the quiet whimpers coming from Regina’s mouth.

With her lower half pressed completely against the brunette’s body, Emma brushes Regina’s dark hair over one shoulder. She uses her nimble fingers to grasp the zipper of Regina’s dress and slowly glide it down her back, revealing the delicate lace of the bra waiting beneath silky fabric. Emma presses a kiss to the back of Regina’s neck and slips the sleeves of the dress down her arms, staring in awe at the thin, red lace that seems almost painted across smooth olive skin.

Regina uses Emma’s sudden distraction to twist her body around, pressing her midsection firmly against Emma’s naked torso. The sleeves of her dress catch in the curves of her elbows and the fabric bunches slightly under her bust, allowing Emma a full view of the indecent garment barely covering Regina’s breasts. Emma’s wandering hands come to a sudden halt, resting firmly against Regina’s ribcage.

“You – this – wow,” Emma stutters stupidly, tripping over her words as she takes in Regina’s heaving chest. Her breasts are straining against the confines of the flimsy lace and Emma can just barely make out the outline of Regina’s dark nipples pressing against the confining material.

Regina smiles wickedly and captures Emma’s mouth in an aggressive kiss. It’s all teeth, tongue, and lips, and it’s not long before she guides the blonde’s hand down her body to remove the rest of her clothing. The women clumsily make their way to the bed, separating their mouths just long enough for Regina to shove Emma backwards onto the mattress. She slides her body over the blonde’s, pressing her lower half against the woman’s core and straddling her hips tightly. Emma’s hands slide up the bare, smooth expanse of Regina’s back and she growls appreciatively when her fingers deftly unhook the clasp of the mayor’s bra.

“You look so good in red,” Emma murmurs against Regina’s skin, kissing and licking her way along the olive-skinned collarbone. Regina lets out a low, appreciative moan as the blonde sucks on a particularly sensitive patch of skin, and then slides her hands slowly over Emma’s bare chest. Her fingers gently massage the sheriff’s breasts, eliciting deep moans from the woman writhing beneath her. She briefly pinches Emma’s tight nipples in both hands before sliding her body down so she can wrap her mouth around the left breast. One hand continues to massage Emma’s right breast, fingers rolling and gently twisting the nipple as her other hand skims down her muscular stomach. Her tongue continues to work against Emma’s hypersensitive skin even as her left hand is unfastening the button of the blonde’s skintight jeans.

“Oh, God,” Emma moans deeply when Regina’s teeth nip lightly at her skin. She finally slides the straps of Regina’s bra down her arms, forcefully pulling her lover’s hands off her so as to fully remove the garment from the brunette’s body. Regina lowers her mouth to Emma’s, pulling the blonde’s lower lip into her mouth and sucking roughly at tender swell of skin. Emma’s fingers dig sharply into Regina’s back, causing the woman above her to groan deeply against her lips.

“We needs to get these off,” Regina says, smiling predatorily as she slides the zipper of Emma’s jeans all the way down. She releases Emma’s lip with a soft bite and slides her body down until her face is pressed against the blonde’s stomach. Regina tenderly presses kisses to Emma’s abs before darting her tongue inside her bellybutton, drawing out another moan from the blonde. Her fingers grip the rough material of Emma’s jeans and she pulls and tugs until they finally slide off the blonde’s lithe, toned body.

“Regina,” Emma pants, gripping her hands tightly into the mayor’s mussed tendrils as the woman above her places soft kisses to her inner thigh. Regina allows her teeth to graze and nip a trail up each one of Emma’s legs until she reaches her sensitive core. She exhales a hot breath of air against Emma’s silky white panties, taking pleasure in the blonde’s impatient sighs. “Regina,” Emma grumbles again, “please.”

“Patience, dear,” Regina chuckles throatily, pressing her tongue against the soaking material of Emma’s underwear. She sucks lightly at damp fabric before scraping her fingers down Emma’s hips and removing the final piece of clothing from her body completely.

“Please don’t make me beg,” Emma gasps, tightening her grip against Regina’s scalp when she feels her tongue lightly tease her sensitive bundle of nerves.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, dear,” Regina says before thrusting her tongue deep inside Emma’s wet core. Her tongue works slowly and methodically as her hands alternate between twisting Emma’s nipples and playing with her clit, applying pressure to the blonde’s most sensitive areas. Emma’s back arches against her will as Regina’s hot tongue slides in and out of her body, educing incoherent moans from the blonde’s lips. In a brief moment of strength, Emma finds the ability to tug Regina’s arms hard enough to bring the brunette up her body.

“You,” Emma begins, stopping to kiss Regina’s moist lips, “are amazing.” With that, Emma uses her hands to encourage Regina to twist her body overtop hers, back to headboard, gripping her strong thighs and lowering Regina’s core down to her mouth. She sucks hard against the barely-there lace covering her lover’s mound, the wetness of the fabric making it appear maroon instead of red. Regina responds in kind, kissing her way down the blonde’s stomach and briefly stopping to glide her tongue along the tops of Emma’s thighs before sucking her clit forcefully into her mouth. Emma bows her back upward, sliding Regina’s panties forcefully down her legs, leaving deep scratch marks in her wake while simultaneously biting and sucking the smooth skin just above Regina’s clit.

“Christ,” Regina swears into Emma’s body as the blonde vigorously glides her tongue against Regina’s most sensitive skin. The blonde’s relentless sucking cause jolts of pleasure to shoot through Regina’s body, exploding almost painfully at her center with each swipe of Emma’s unrelenting tongue.

Encouraged by her lover’s rasping, throaty swears, Emma applies more pressure to Regina’s core, alternating between nipping and sucking until she can feel the body above her begin to thrust rhythmically against her tongue. Her own body drives upward against Regina’s tongue, their hips moving in tandem as the women lick and suck each other into a pleasurable frenzy.

Regina’s thighs suddenly clench tightly against Emma’s body and her fingers grip sharply into the blonde’s legs. Emma cries out loudly when Regina’s nails dig into her skin, causing her to grip her own fingers harshly into the back of Regina’s thighs as the brunette’s tongue applies unyielding pressure against her clit.

Regina moans darkly as she thrusts her hips down to ride Emma’s tongue, the sound reverberating through Emma’s core and catching the blonde off-guard. Feeling a familiar tightening low in her abdomen, Emma sucks sharply at Regina’s core, the pleasure unfurling and spreading through her insides like smoke curling away from a fireplace. Sweat pools between the women’s bodies as their hips slide forcefully against the wet heat of their tongues. Each woman screams out the other’s name as their white-hot orgasms finally course through their bodies, fingers sliding over slick skin as the sounds of their thrusts slow.

Regina slides her sated body off Emma’s and comes to rest next to her, her body tingling and quivering with the aftershocks of her powerful climax. Emma slings her arms exhaustedly over Regina’s legs, patting her thighs appreciatively. Regina pushes her hands through her own hair, coming to rest against her scalp as she tries to catch her breath. Emma’s sudden laughter causes Regina to push her weary body up by her elbows, wanting to catch a glimpse of the blonde’s smiling face.

“What’s so funny, dear?” Regina asks breathlessly, struggling to keep her eyes open. The aftershocks have slowed and now all she feels is a thrum of contented pleasure humming throughout her entire body. Complete sated, she wants nothing more than to give into the sleep threatening to overtake her mind.

“You – that - .. wow.” Emma says, letting her head fall back against the former queen’s plush, comfortable pillow.

Smirking, Regina slowly drags her body upward and tosses her hair over her shoulder, resting her head heavily against the damp skin of Emma’s shoulder. Throwing her hand across Emma’s stomach, Regina smiles into the blonde’s neck when she feels Emma’s arm tug her snugly against her body. “Eloquent as always, darling,” she says playfully.

“You make me that way,” Emma says nonsensically to Regina, her eyes already shutting as she struggles to hold onto the last vestiges of consciousness. “You and that red lace.”

“You make me that way, too,” Regina sighs softly, before allowing sleep to claim her weary, satiated body and pull her into peaceful slumber alongside her blonde lover.


	2. Chapter 2

The sky covering Storybrooke darkens ominously as black clouds gather together, casting shadows over town’s buildings and streets. A rumble of thunder echoes throughout the sky and shakes the trees down to their roots as fat droplets of rain bounce off the pavement.

“I guess the storm is starting,” Granny says casually, handing Emma a fresh cup of steaming coffee. The elderly woman grabs a towel and starts wiping crumbs from the diner’s marble countertop.

“Looks that way,” Emma comments, taking a sip from the styrofoam cup and allowing the searing liquid to burn its way down her throat. She sets a couple singles down on the countertop before turning to leave. “Thanks for the coffee, Granny. See you later.”

“Stay dry, Sheriff.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Emma rushes into the lobby of the sheriff station, cursing herself for choosing today of all days to walk to work and forgetting her umbrella at home. As she steps through the entryway leading her desk, she feels the sharp sting of leather cutting across her face. The impact causes her to stumble and she dumps her coffee down the front of her shirt, instantly staining her white tank top with dark brown liquid. She hisses as the hot coffee seeps through the cotton fabric and slides down her skin, leaving thin, red burn lines in their wake.

“Oh, my God, I am so sorry!” a horrified voice cries out. “I am such a ridiculous klutz; I was digging for my keys and wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking…” the voice trails off embarrassedly and Emma looks up at her assailant. The woman’s wavy reddish-brown hair is swept back with a gold headband, leather purse – her accidental weapon of choice – slung across her shoulder, and her thick, dark eyebrows are cocked in surprise.

“It’s fine,” Emma says with a forced smile, plucking at her damp shirt chucking her empty coffee cup into the trashcan. “Don’t worry about it, it’s not a big deal.”

“At least let me buy you a new crappy cup of coffee to replace the one I just dumped on you,” the stranger pleads lightly, gesturing to the gas station across the street.

“You don’t have to,” Emma starts to protest, but is cut off by a hand gently touching her arm.

“No, really. I want to. You shouldn’t have to suffer through your work day without caffeine because I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking,” the dark-haired woman states with a smile.

“Well,” Emma replies, glancing down at her sopping clothing, “let me change my top first. I think I have an extra t-shirt around here somewhere.”

“No problem…” she trails off, letting the rest of her sentence linger questioningly.

“Emma. My name is Emma.”

“Emma,” the stranger says, testing how the word sounds on her lips. Satisfied, her mouth stretches into a smile, revealing two rows of perfectly white teeth. “I’m Meg.”

“Nice to meet you,” Emma replies awkwardly. “I’ll be right back.” Meg nods in affirmation and tucks her brown leather purse under one arm, casually leaning against the brick wall near the station’s glass doors.

As Emma steps into the station’s tiny locker room, she feels the buzz of her phone from inside her leather jacket’s pocket. Glancing at the caller ID, she smiles before clicking the answer button and pressing the phone to her ear. “Hi, babe,” she says, twisting her arms to remove her jacket and tank top.

“Hello, _dear_ ,” comes the pointed reply of Regina Mills. Emma chuckles inwardly at the scornful response; she knows her girlfriend isn’t one for romantic monikers but the pleased smile Regina tries to hide whenever Emma uses one in her presence negates the slight protests she makes about the subject. As a result, Emma refuses to desist from using them every chance she gets.

“What’s up?” Emma asks, pulling the dark gray t-shirt over her head and adjusting the v-neck to cover her bra.

“I was wondering if you were free for dinner this evening,” Regina says coyly. “Henry is attending a sleepover and I was thinking we could spend some _private_ time together.”

Emma gulps, using a sweat towel to mop the wet coffee off her jacket before pulling it back over her body. _Private_ time with Regina had been decidedly limited in the last couple weeks. Henry was at the tail end of his Spring/Easter break, which meant the last two weeks were filled with video games, movie nights, and horseback riding – but no romance. “I am free,” she responds, making her way towards where Meg was waiting by the station’s door.

“Ready?” Meg asks as she shoulders her bag and holding the door open for the blonde.

“Who was that?” Regina asks skeptically, trying to place the unfamiliar voice with a familiar face.

“Oh, that was Meg,” Emma responds nonchalantly, mouthing a quick ‘thank you’ to her companion as they exit the station and walk across the street, protecting themselves from the rain with Meg’s industrial-sized umbrella.

“Meg?” Regina asks, wracking her brain at the unknown name.

“Yup. We’re just grabbing some coffee from the Quick Stop,” Emma confirms. “I should probably get going so I can get back to work soon. See you tonight?”

“Sure,” the recently elected mayor replies distractedly. “See you tonight. Six o’clock - don’t be late,” she adds firmly.

“Alright, sounds good,” Emma says with a small smile, clicking her screen to disconnect the call. “So,” she says to Meg as she pulls the open the rickety glass door of the convenience store, “shall we?”

\-----------------------------------------------

Regina stares at her phone for a full thirty seconds after ending her call with Emma. _Who the fuck is Meg?_ she thinks to herself, trying and failing to prevent the jealousy from seeping into her mind and clouding her rational thought process. She catches her own reflection in the mirror and is surprised to see a pale purple tint lining the black irises of her eyes, a sure sign that her magic is taking over thanks to her overwhelming emotions. Forcing herself to relax, she clenches and unclenches her fist, wracking her brain to try and figure out who is accompanying Emma on her mystery coffee date.

_No_ , she corrects herself quickly, not a date. _Just a friendly… coffee... thing_. Sighing, Regina pockets her phone and settles in at her desk. Her fingers itch to pull up her web browser and search to find out everything she can about this elusive Meg, but she refrains. Barely. Instead, she pulls up her favorite website and proceeds to engage in a little online shopping. Of all the modern amenities brought about by her realm-wide curse, retail therapy in the form of Internet browsing is by far her favorite.

“Not a date,” she mutters through clenched teeth, letting out as a satisfied sigh as she clicks the ‘purchase now’ button. “Not a date.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Emma settles into the cushy seat at her desk, taking a long sip from her fresh coffee. Meg left once they had reached the entrance to the station, offering Emma a sincere smile and slipping her business card into the front of her Emma’s jacket pocket. “Call me if you ever want to get lunch,” she said, offering Emma a playful wink before sauntering away. Emma smiled politely, waiting until Meg had reached the street corner before chucking her card into the same trashcan that housed Emma’s empty coffee cup.

The ringing of her phone stops her from completing her paperwork just before lunch. “Miss me already?” she smirks into the receiver, signing her name on one of the forms resting on her desk before transferring it to the pile of completed documents.

“Who is Meg?” comes the perturbed voice of her girlfriend. Regina’s voice borders on the edge of a whine, and she curses herself silently for not masking her tone more effectively.

“Why Madam Mayor, is this you being jealous?” Emma responds playfully, her amusement evident in her tone.

“I am not _jealous_ ,” the former queen scoffs. “I am simply agitated that you are spending time with someone whom I cannot remember including in...” she trails off, unsure of how to adequately complete her sentence.

“In your curse?” Emma laughs, signing another form and placing it in her completed pile.

“Yes,” Regina says tightly, but refusing to say anymore.

Emma smiles to herself, leaning back comfortably in her chair as she formulates her reply. “Meg Creon, realtor and Greek-food enthusiast,” she says lightly.

“Greek food?” her girlfriend replies, a hint of an edge in her voice.

“Yes, Greek food,” Emma replies. “She asked me on a date while we were getting our coffee, and mentioned going to the Greek restaurant over on Harold Street.”

“Oh,” Regina says thinly. “I see.”

“Regina,” Emma laughs, propping her feet up on her desk. “You don’t seriously think I agreed to go out with her, do you?”

“Well, we never really discussed – I mean, you’re a free woman, if you want and…” Regina stutters, caught off guard by Emma’s casual response.

“Regina,” the blonde says again in a firmer tone. “I am not a free woman.”

“You’re not?” Regina asks, a hint of insecurity coating her words and unintentionally exposing her vulnerability.

“No, I’m not,” Emma replies softly. “We have a child together. We sleep together at least three nights a week. We go on dates, though most of the time it’s to Granny’s, but still. Regardless of whether or not we have had the ‘official’ discussion, I am not a free woman,” she repeats resolutely.

“Okay,” the brunette replies softly, gnawing her bottom lip between her teeth to stop the pleased smile threatening to stretch across her face.

“Okay,” Emma echoes. “So, I’ll see you tonight at six?” A loud rumble of thunder booms throughout the sky, cutting off the end of her question. “That is, if this storm doesn’t bring the entire town down first.”

“Tonight,” Regina confirms darkly. “Even if the town is brought down by the storm.”

Emma smiles to herself as she disconnects the call, wondering what kind of trouble she’s gotten herself into by intentionally teasing the former Evil Queen and making her jealous.

\-----------------------------------------------

“Jesus, finally!” Emma exclaims as Regina opens the door to her mansion. “It’s like walking through a hurricane out there!” The wind howls in the background and trees in the mayor’s front yard bend at a dangerous angle. Emma pushes her way inside, her damp hair plastered wetly to her cheeks and forehead.

“Stop,” Regina says, pressing her hand against Emma’s chest in order to prevent her from moving further into the house. “Off,” she states firmly, pointing to Emma’s boots, which are covered in mud and dripping water onto the mayor’s doormat.

Emma grumbles under her breath and looks up from kicking off her boots to see the perfect arch of Regina’s eyebrow cocked high on her forehead as she looks down at the blonde.

“What was that, dear?” she asks in a pointed tone.

“I said, ‘It’s so great to see you, babe.’” Emma grins, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the corner of Regina’s pursed mouth.

“Mhm, that’s what I thought,” the brunette replied, taking Emma’s proffered leather jacket and hanging it in the hallway closet by the front door. “Are you hungry?” she questions, leading the blonde into her lavish kitchen and handing her a beer from the fridge, only slightly wrinkling her nose when Emma takes a deep sip.

“Starving.”

“Good,” she says with a smile. “Then let’s eat.”

After a romantic dinner accompanied by low, pleasant conversation between the women, Regina makes her way toward the sink and begins the tedious process of rinsing off their dishes and putting them in the dishwasher. Emma leans back in her chair and groans loudly, resting her hands over her stomach.

“I’ll take that obnoxious noise you just made as a compliment on my cooking, darling,” Regina smirks, briefly glancing at the blonde over her shoulder. She turns back to the task at hand, methodically running each dish through the stream of hot water before setting them into neat rows inside the dishwasher.

“As you should,” Emma confirms happily. “You’re a badass in the kitchen.” Regina tries not to look too pleased at the compliment but the faint blush coloring her cheeks give her away.

“So,” Regina begins with a sultry smile as she grabs Emma’s hand and slowly leads her out of the kitchen, “you tried to make me jealous today.” Her voice is dangerously low and Emma feels the fine hairs on the back of her neck tingle in response to the brunette’s seductive timbre.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she defends herself halfheartedly, looking into Regina’s dark eyes as they make their way up the stairs towards the master bedroom. The dangerous glint Emma sees flickering in the blackness of the mayor’s pupils causes a shiver to run down her back. The storm outside rages violently, lightening flashing through the former queen’s bedroom window and highlighting the brunette’s dark silhouette. As Emma loses herself in the onyx abyss of her lover’s eyes, she becomes convinced that the woman capturing her undivided attention is not Regina, but the Evil Queen.

“Oh, my dear,” Regina responds in a throaty murmur just next to the blonde’s ear, “do not play games with someone who has much more experience than yourself.” She punctuates the end of her sentence with a light nip to the soft skin of Emma’s earlobe. The blonde feels herself struggling to pay attention to what Regina is saying as the sharp sensation of teeth gently grazes her sensitive flesh. Her hands find purchase on Regina’s waist and she digs her fingers into the silky, black shirt covering the woman’s olive skin in an attempt to keep herself grounded in reality.

Regina moves her hands to Emma’s throat, lightly scraping her nails down her neck and over her collarbones. Emma shivers against her lover’s body and Regina smirks menacingly, unbuttoning Emma’s shirt with painstaking slowness. The wind and rain slap against the outside of the house, the cadence of the storm setting the tone for the Regina’s none-too-gentle ministrations. Her incisive nails leave small red welts in Emma’s skin with each button she undoes and as her hands travel lower, Emma’s whimpers grow louder.

When she finally undoes the last button, she presses Emma’s back hard against the wall. Sliding her hands under Emma’s shirt, Regina pushes the lower half of her body flush against the sheriff’s. Her knee nudges Emma’s legs apart and her mouth presses slow, wet kisses to the blonde’s shoulder. She trails her mouth tantalizingly up the blonde’s smooth neck, biting roughly and immediately laving the marks with her tongue. Emma feels like her entire body is slowly burning from the inside out, white-hot flames licking through her blood with each kiss. She feels her arousal seeping through the thin material of her underwear as Regina slowly alternates the pressure of her knee against Emma’s core. Before she realizes what’s happening, her shirt and bra have hit the floor and Regina’s rough nails are scraping down her ribs towards the buttons of her black slacks. Her pants and underwear slide down her legs as Regina frees them from Emma’s body, and she kicks her feet to get them out of the way. 

Regina glides her hands up and down Emma’s naked body, kissing her lips and sliding her tongue against the blonde’s. She pulls back gradually and releases Emma’s mouth with a quick bite to her plump lower lip, her dark gaze traveling up and down the blonde’s nude form. Emma’s closed eyes slowly open and her mind sluggishly breaks through the haze of her arousal. She realizes with a start that Regina is still fully clothed. Before she can comment, the mayor spins their bodies around and pushes Emma backwards toward the bed. Regina’s eyes flash triumphantly as she shoves Emma down onto the mattress and, with a flick of her wrists, binds Emma’s hands behind her own back with an invisible rope.

“Hey,” Emma protests automatically, wiggling her shoulders in an attempt to free her hands. In spite of the countless times she has been in bed with Regina, they had yet to use magic during sex. Despite her brief objection, however, Emma finds herself intrigued and more than a little aroused to find herself at the mercy of the Evil Queen.

“Consider this your punishment for toying with me this morning,” Regina says in a dangerous, gravelly whisper. Emma gulps deeply and finds herself unable to tear her eyes away from the dark-haired woman.

Regina leisurely undoes the buttons of her silky blouse, pulling the shirt off her body to reveal the black lingerie underneath. As she removes her clothing with teasing slowness, Emma practically feels her pupils dilating with her increasing arousal. The knot forming in her stomach accentuates the throbbing she feels in her core, and she unconsciously strains her chest forward, aching to be touched by the woman in front of her.

The brunette stands before Emma in nothing but indecent, sheer black lace. Her breasts are covered in black silk, held up with by thin straps stretching tightly over the smooth olive skin of her shoulders. Her ribs and sides are almost completely visible through the lace but the front of her toned stomach is covered with a slightly thicker material. Intricate designs cover the dark, mesh fabric and sweep tantalizingly downward over her abs, just barely covering the skin in between her legs. A silky black ribbon begins just under her full breasts and extends behind her body, ending with a soft bow at the center of her back. Emma feels her mouth go dry when she sees Regina’s legs. Sheer, black stockings cover the brunette’s smooth muscle and stop at her thighs, which are covered with a silky garter. The tops of the midnight stockings are attached to the rest of the sexy ensemble by delicate straps, causing Emma’s throat to constrict and her chest to rise heavily with each breath she takes.

“You – you look,” her words get stuck in her throat and Regina’s mouth curves upwards into a sultry grin at the blonde’s lack of coherent speech. “Wow,” she concludes, letting her eyes travel up and down, coming to rest everywhere and nowhere at once. Regina stalks towards the bed like a hungry panther about to devour her prey, and Emma feels her body tremble with anticipation.

“Turn around,” Regina commands, flipping Emma’s body and pushing her head roughly into a plush pillow. Her hands are still tied behind her back by the invisible rope and the blonde finds herself completely at the mercy of the woman in bed with her. Regina kneels behind Emma, smoothing the sheriff’s blonde hair over one shoulder as she begins to kiss and suck at the exposed, tender skin under her ear. Her core presses deliciously against Emma’s backside and the sheriff has to bite back a groan at the overwhelming sensation of finally having Regina’s nearly naked form pressed against her body. Regina’s hands slide from Emma’s back to grasp her breasts, grazing her nails against the sensitive skin around the blonde’s tight nipples. A moan rips its way out of Emma’s throat as the former queen bites harshly at her neck at the same time as she closes nimble fingers around her taut chest. The young sheriff presses her backside more firmly into Regina in response, pressing her lips together to keep from begging.

“You like to tease me?” Regina whispers as a hand makes its way down Emma’s tight stomach, igniting a fire in the blonde’s abdomen. One finger swipes slowly over her soaking folds and a whimper escapes through Emma’s clenched lips. “You think it’s funny to try and make me…” Regina pauses briefly before roughly shoving two fingers inside Emma’s core. “...jealous?”

Emma gives up trying to restrain herself and moans loudly, rocking her body backwards against Regina. Regina uses one hand to pump vigorously in and out of the blonde’s center and the other to grab the restrained fists resting helplessly against Emma’s back. Regina uses her hips to set the pace and rocks forcefully into the blonde as her fingers thrust and fuck Emma from behind. Emma’s cries get louder and louder and she feels the knot in her stomach slowly loosen as she approaches what she knows with be an earth-shattering orgasm. Suddenly, Regina stops. Emma almost sobs at the loss of Regina’s fingers but shivers as she feels her own wetness being spread across her back. The brunette delicately trails her fingers across the blonde’s skin, moving from freckle to freckle down Emma’s spine as she leans down to whisper directly in the blonde’s ear.

“Do you think _Meg_ ,” she spits the name out angrily, “could fuck you like this?” Emma shakes her head violently and turns to meet Regina’s darkened gaze. “Do you think anyone can make you feel this good?” Regina captures the ‘no’ already forming on the blonde’s mouth with an aggressive kiss, sliding her tongue inside Emma’s mouth and kissing her so thoroughly she thought she would black out from the intensity of it. Regina bites down on Emma’s lips again, using her teeth to pull the bottom one inside her mouth and slowly running her tongue across the soft flesh. “Who is the only one who can make you feel this good?” she whispers throatily after removing her mouth from Emma’s. Her teeth mar Emma’s neck, leaving purple marks against the skin as she works her way from jaw to collar.

“Y-you,” Emma gasps out, throwing her neck to the side to allow Regina further access to her skin.

Regina stops and looks deep into Emma’s eyes. The blonde swallows thickly as she stares into the wicked, stunning face of the Evil Queen. “Say my name,” the brunette demands, leaning forward slightly so her hot breath washes over the blonde’s mouth.

Emma tears her gaze away from the seductive red flesh of the brunette’s mouth and meets her blackened stare. “Regina,” she responds, a slight tremor in her voice.

“Good girl,” the former queen replies before slamming three fingers deep within the blonde’s core. Emma’s eyes slam shut and she cries out at the sudden intrusion, pushing her body back against the delicious friction of Regina’s fingers. Regina uses her thumb to press small circles against Emma’s clit, and Emma’s cries approaches a near scream as waves of pleasure pulsate at her core and spread throughout her entire body. Her powerful orgasm rips through her as Regina relentlessly uses her fingers to fuck her from behind, and she feels nothing except wave after wave of pleasure overtaking every ounce of her being. When she can take no more, Regina slowly removes her fingers from within the blonde and flicks her wrist to magically unbind the sheriff’s hands. Emma’s body sags against the mattress and she lies there for several minutes, occasionally shuddering with aftershocks from her orgasm.

Regina gently rolls Emma’s body to the side and smooths the sweaty, blonde strands of hair away from her lover’s forehead and off her neck. Emma struggles to open her eyes but when she does she sees Regina propped up on one hand staring down at her in satisfaction, the other hand tenderly scraping through the tangled blonde tresses. Emma curls her head into her touch like a cat, enjoying the feel of Regina’s fingernails lightly scratching against her scalp.

“I think you made your point,” Emma says softly, pressing her body against the sexy lace still covering Regina’s skin. The brunette throws her head back slightly and laughs, a rich, deep sound reverberating throughout Emma’s insides and nearly making her groan at the seductive sound. Lightening briefly illuminates the bedroom but the sound of the rain is different now, a gentle patter against the windowpane replacing the previous relentless, torrential drumming. Regina’s wandering fingers match the tempo of the rainstorm as she gently trails her hand up and down Emma’s back, hugging her tightly.

Emma takes a moment to admire the beauty of the woman wrapped around her, pressing a soft kiss to Regina’s mouth. “You know there could never be anyone else,” she admits quietly, locking her gaze on Regina’s. “Not when I have you.”

Regina feels her eyes welling up with moisture and she blinks furiously, trying to quell the emotion threatening to erupt out of her upon hearing the blonde’s soft, sincere admission. “Likewise,” she whispers finally, using one hand to wrap around Emma’s neck and pull her in for a long, slow kiss. Their tongues slide together unhurriedly, both enjoying the feeling of belonging to each other without fear of betrayal or abandonment. Regina reaches down and pulls the thick comforter up over their bodies and Emma sighs contentedly into the brunette’s mouth. Her sated limbs feel like molten lava, warm and heavy, as she wraps herself further into her lover’s embrace.

They fall asleep, bodies enveloped and tangled together in comfortable bliss. The storm outside finally subsides as night gives way to daytime, the peacefulness of the cool early morning matching the budding calmness in the sleeping women’s hearts.


End file.
